The Matrix Overloaded! A Matrix Prequel
by mayara-2007
Summary: um... Robyn-the-Chipmunk did this one as well, but she never finished it. She said she gave up. OH WELL!


THIS IS NOT MY WORK!!!!! This is my bestest friend, Victoria's work..I just wanted to post it up for her cause it's so funny...more to come from her too...she's just too good...

Chapter One: Of Tasty Wheat and Virtual Pimps; Mouse's Story

A seven year old boy twirled around in his chair. He was at thelibrary, since it was the only available computer. He had just beenabout to hack into something big, until the screen blanked out. Nothinghappened for a while, so he quickly lost interest. Then, a slight noisecame from the speaker. He glanced at the monitor, and saw words forming.

"Get the hell out of the controls! You're screwing up the steering!" it read. He blinked, pushed up his glasses, blinked again. "Um... Mom?" He ventured timidly, then promptly shut up as more writing appeared. "YOU IDIOT! DON'T TELL ANYONE!" it said. "Get out of there. NOW!" The boy puzzled at this for a moment, and, then left.

It didn't take long till he saw the black car, and instinctively knew that was why he had to leave. Fortunatly, he was a small child, even for his age, and quickly hid in the crowd. The thing about being only seven, however, is that you are easily lost, and just as easily exhasted, he soon fell asleep under a parkbench. One of the other problems with, children, is that they are incredibly naive. When he woke up, he was in a very square, and dimly lit room with three men in suits.He looked at them, and assuming they were security guards somewhere, said in a very small voice "Hi..." He gave them his grin that always seemed to get him out of trouble.

The leader of the three guys took a few steps towards him. "You're agood boy right?" the man asked rather sternly.

The boy knew the answer to that right away, having been asked thatmany times by Santa. "Yes."

"Then you'll tell us where Trinity is?"

"Um... Huh???"

"Don't play stupid boy! Where's Trinity?" The man had a look reminescent ot the one his mother got right before she hit him.

"I don't know. Who's Trinity?" He had a hopelessly confused look on hisface. The man took a look at him, turned to the other men, and said "Bug him." Then, everything went dark. When he finally DID wake up, at least a month had passed by, and he was now on board the Nebuchadnezzar. Weird huh?

He kind of looked around, everything was very cold and metalliclooking. There was some needle on his arm, and... a plug. What could hedo? He did what any little kid would do. Scream his bloody head off.Some woman walked, he'd never met her, but, found himself shutting up,much to her relief.

"Hi... my name's Trinity, whats yours?" she inquired, her voice comforting.

"Um... Alex Gregory..." he said, his voice shaking a bit. Trinity smiled at him.

"That won't do. Do you have a nickname?"

"Yeah... the kids at school call me Mouse... cuz... I'm short and they can beat me up real easy..."

Trinity grinned at him. "So they called you Mouse, and beat you up?"

"Um, actually it went the other way. they beat me up THEN theydecided to call me mouse."

"Oh... um... ok."

"Um.... Why am I bald??? With no eyebrows?" Mouse inquired.

"Well... You see... um... MORPHEUS!!!!" Trinity called out, obviouslyat a loss. Morpheus walked in dramaticaly, like he had an annoying habit of doing. He looked at Trinity, and felt sorry for her. Not sorry enough to help though! HA! "Just... You know... Tell him the truth. He's short. Not stupid."

"But Morphe-u-us! I don't LIKE kids. They annoy me. Plus... theystink." Trinity whined. "Hey!" Mouse objected, looking indignant. Or, at least as indignantas a bald 7 year old with no eyebrows can! "Well, Trinity, you stink too. WE ALL STINK! WE HAVE NO RUNNINGWATER!"

Um, after that, the argument gets pretty, um... not schoolappropriate. So, uh, eventually they get around to telling Mouse things.(Three days later to be exact.) Soon, they learned, having to take care of small children, is incredibly hard, and time consuming. SO they dumped him in Zion, till, he was 16, and then, with no regard foranything he might have planned (Not that he DID have anything planned)They dragged him back upon the ship, where the rest, is HISTORY!

So end the first chapter! YAY!!!!! Soon, Chapter 2: Stilletoheels and Necrophilia! (Trinity's story!)


End file.
